To be Young Again
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Puss was on his quest to find 'The River of Youth'. He finally found it, but he also found a soaking wet kitten near that river. Who is this kitten? Why Puss seems to know this kitten? Rated T to be safe ..*COMPLETED!*
1. The River of Youth

AUTHOR NOTE: I've got this idea when I read a Teen titans fanfic; 'Minding the Nest' by 'Tatsurou- san'. I like the idea about making the character to be young again and the character, who didn't turn into young version of him/herself willing to take care the other character who turns into young. So, here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Puss in Boots..

* * *

Chapter 1: The River of Youth

"I hope I can find that river, if I did… My name will being feature on any history books.." thought Puss.

Puss was on his quest to find the legendary river, **The River of Youth**. Nobody ever succeeded to find this magical river, no one. And after hearing the legend of this river, Puss feels determined to find it and to become.. the legend..

After a several weeks of walking, from the forest to another forest, Puss finally found the river he has be seeking - and probably anyone else too..- for a long weeks (not month..).

"I can't believe it! I actually found the river of legend? The River of Youth? Wait, I have to make sure this is The River of Youth.." said Puss to himself.

He then took a daisy, which grew near the river, and soaking it into the river. After that, he pull back the daisy from the river only to find.. the daisy has turned back into a seed..

"It is! This is The River of Youth! I finally found it! " Puss was about to leave a permanent mark(you know, the 'P' mark?)on the tree near the river, to show to everyone that he is the first cat to found this river, but he suddenly saw a black figure laying near the river. Puss walk closer to the laying figure.

The figure seems to be covered by her/his own black cape, so Puss removing the figure cape, only to find.. a black kitten, with a brown female boots. The belt that the kitten wears seems to be over sized than its body.

"A kitten? This kitten found the river before me?" thought Puss. Although Puss feels disappointed that he is not the first person to find the river of legend, but he got to admit that this kitten is very brave to do this hard quest.

"Who is this kitten?" thought Puss again. He then examining the kitten to make sure is this kitten has some identification or something else to identify this kitten. Puss was surprised to find out that this black kitten was soaking wet.

"Wait? Is this kitten was actually a grown up cat? It must be, this kitten was soaking wet! I presumed that this cat.. or kitten for now.. must be accidentally fall into this river.." thought Puss, examining the kitten - who used to be a grown up cat - more closer. He then starts to realized something.

"Black fur? A white spot on its chest? The boots and the belt? " thought Puss. He starts to recognize the dagger that was hanged on the kitten's(grown up cat) belt, the brown female boots, and the mask that kitten (grown up cat) was wear.

"I think I know who is this kitten used to be.." said Puss, gasped.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Anyone know who is this kitten? If you did, submit your answer through Review. I'm sorry for a very short chapter, I will write more if I have chance..


	2. Young Kitty Softpaws

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm back for more chapter! (Okay.. What the heck I'm just saying?)

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Puss in Boots

* * *

Chapter 2: Young Kitty Softpaws

Puss was carrying the black kitten, who he just found laying near The River of Youth, to his house. The kitten was soaking wet, due probably because she was fell into that river (according of what Puss thought) and the kitten was used to be a grown up female cat.

Puss gently put the kitten into his bed, make sure she didn't awake and he also put her stuff( her belt, her dagger, her cape, her mask, and her boots..) to the nearest table.

"I can't believe it.." thought Puss. "This kitten.. is actually Kitty?"thought Puss again. His hunch tells him that this kitten was actually Kitty Softpaws, because she (probably) fell The River of Youth, she instantly turned back into a kitten(her young version..)

Puss then walk to his bookshelf, pulling out a Book of Myth and Legends(where he found out the information about The River of Youth), and flipping the book pages trying to find the other information about The River of Youth (mostly, trying find out how to cure someone who turned into young because of that river..)

"Yes! There it is!" said Puss, who finally found out about The River's information.

_The River of Youth's magic will wear off after 2 weeks, in order to make it's magic to be permanent, someone must drink the water from the river again, after turning into young at the first place by the river.._

"Two weeks? That means, I have to taking care of Kitty for two weeks!" said Puss to himself.

Unknown to Puss, the young Kitty was already awake and she was standing behind Puss..

"Who..who are you?" said Young Kitty.

Puss flinched back and turned around only to see a little black- with white spot on her chest- kitten, Kitty.

"Eh.. Kitty? I'm Puss, remember?" asked Puss.

"No.. I didn't know you..and how do you know my name?" asked Young Kitty again.

Puss was confused at this, he then looking back to the book, and read the other information.

_When a creature was turned into their young age after drinking the water from that river,_ _their memory will being reset into the memory when their was a child.._

Puss struck dumb at this, he looking back to Young Kitty. She looks just like the other kitten he knows. So gullible, so childish, so.. cute. Puss shaking his head at his last thought.

"_Of course she was cute, she is now a kitten.. But, it seems like she way more cuter that the other kitten I know. Even the Three Diablos will look ugly compare to her.."_ thought Puss.

"Uncle Puss? Where am I? And what happen with me?" asked Young Kitty, waking Puss from his thought.

"You're at my house, and I think you almost get drown on the river, so I save you.." said Puss.

Young Kitty just stare at Puss in awe, and she said; "Thank you, sir.." before finally hug Puss, in the childish way.

Puss smiled at Young Kitty behavior, but eventually hug her back.

"_That would be a long two weeks for me.."_ thought Puss.


	3. Taking care a Kitten

AUTHOR NOTE: Coz I like putting a note! :p

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Puss in Boots..

* * *

Chapter 3: Taking care a Kitten

"I don't want to!" yelled the Young Kitty.

"Yes you have to! You have to finish your veggie soup, taking a bath, and go to sleep.." said Puss, trying his best to explain to Young Kitty about she was too young to stay up all night.

"But, I don't like veggie soup! It's taste like a dishwater!" yelled Young Kitty, almost crying. "And why can you let me stay awake all night?"

"Hah.. that because you're too young to stay up all night.." said Puss, sighed. _"This will be a long night.." _thought Puss.

After Young Kitty finished her soup(with a little bit forced..), Puss found out the next task will be very hard for him.. Which is.. taking a girl kitten for a BATH!

Puss almost gonna have a nosebleed at this, (A/N : geez, I can't believe that Puss was that pervert!) he knows that all he just need to do was bathing a kitten, but this kitten is actually used to be a grown up she-cat! Puss shook his head at this thought.

"_Yep.. this night is gonna be more like a month to me..and the two weeks? Sounds like a forever to me.." _thought Puss, wiping his nose from the blood (pervert's nosebleed..), and going to bathing a kitten..(While closing his eyes..)

After some awkward bathing session, plus Young Kitty got a soap on her eyes..(She's crying a loud during her bath time, but stop crying after Puss wiping the soap off from her eyes..) Puss finally putting Young Kitty to his bed.

"Uncle Puss, I'm not tired yet!" said Young Kitty, who was about gonna cry.

"Ssshh.. Kitty, it's already pass your bedtime and you must be tired now. Don't lie to me.." said Puss, smiling at Young Kitty's behavior..(rubs her eyes in the childish ways..)

"I think I'm tired now.." said Young Kitty, after that she's yawning, and she finally fall asleep. Puss got to admit that she almost look like an angel when she's asleep.

"_She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I can't believe it I'm saying this but, she really is WAY more cute than the Three Diablos.." _thought Puss, before he laying next to the kitten, and finally fall asleep, but awake again when Puss fell that Young Kitty was hugging him( she was still asleep…)

Puss smiling at this. He then hug her back, and fall asleep instantly.


	4. A Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Puss in Boots

* * *

Chapter 4: A Nightmare

Puss awoken in the middle of the night only to find Young Kitty was crying on her sleep.

"Kitty? It's okay, you might be experience a nightmare.." said Puss trying to comforting Young Kitty.

"But, why it feels so real?" asked Young Kitty, still sobbing.

"Because your mind thinks it was real, but it wasn't.." said Puss, while rubs Young Kitty's head, gently.

Puss was curious about what Young Kitty's nightmare about, but he didn't say anything instead, kissing Young Kitty's forehead to make her feels better.

"Uncle Puss.. do you want to know what my nightmare is?.." asked Young Kitty.

"_Hah? Is Kitty can read my mind or something?"_ thought Puss, but he nodded in agreement.

"Because, I don't want to keep this nightmare all by myself.." said Young Kitty. Puss chuckled at Young Kitty's sentence. Young Kitty then tell Puss about her nightmare.

"I was in the dark room. I can't see anything even though I usually can see clearly on the dark night.. I saw my owner walking to the room with some tools.." said Young Kitty. Puss just raised his eyebrows at this.

"_Wait? Is Kitty dreaming about..__**that?**__"_ thought Puss, but keep hearing Young Kitty's story.

".. I asked my owner about why I'm here, in the dark room. But, he didn't said anything, he didn't answer my question. I feel scare when I saw the look on his face, It was a gruesome look. I can't barely look to his eyes…" said Young Kitty, almost gonna cry.

".. Then, he tied me into some steel plated bed, he pulled out his tools, then…" Young Kitty cannot hold her tears anymore, she's now crying.

"..He pulled out my claws in the most painful way! He using his tweezers to pull out all of my claws. After he took all of my claws, he left me, alone in the dark room. My claws was gone! My paws was bleeding badly! And I awake after that.." said Young Kitty, crying.

Puss feel sad about Kitty had been through. He knows about Kitty's declawed day from reading her diary(A/N: Yep, this fanfic is the sequel of 'Dear Diary' fanfic and set three years after 'Dear Diary' fanfic..) Puss then saw Young Kitty's paws. There's no claws in there. He assumed that Kitty had been declawed since she was a little kitten. Puss feels angry about this and yet sad.

"Kitty, don't worry.. I will never leave you alone.." said Puss. Young Kitty suddenly hug him, in childish way.

"Thank you.. thank you, Uncle Puss.." said Young Kitty, still sobbing. Puss just smiles at this, but he hug her back, anyway..

"_Kitty was fragile at the very young age! Maybe I should be gentle at her.."_ thought Puss.


	5. A Very Artistic Kitten

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for didn't update this fanfic for a long time. Now, since I finally manage to update this, please enjoy this well(messed up) made chapter..

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed..

* * *

Chapter 5 A Very Artistic Kitten

It has been 7 days since Puss found Kitty (who turned back into a kitten) near The River of Youth. Puss starts to sees Young Kitty as his own kitten (even though he's still thinks that Kitty in her real ages not the her kitten version..). Right now, Puss was surprised to see a lots of children drawing in his walls, his kitchen table, and in even his capes (on his wardrobe..) was full with a bunch of draws?

"What the..? How come my house was full with a lots of children drawing?" Puss examining the drawing in his capes "Hey! This drawing is actually really good!" thought Puss, as he saw Young Kitty was coming out from his wardrobe. Her face was dirty from the crayons she keeps holding on her paws.

"Kitty, did you draw this?" asked Puss, pointing to the picture of him, standing in his bravery pose, and pointing his sword to the air. The picture was being drawn in his capes..

"Yes, Uncle Puss.. I'm sorry for ruining your black capes.." said Young Kitty, held her crayons on her paws, tightly.

"It's okay.. I like your drawing, but make sure you didn't draw anything inappropriate and if you clean up all of your drawing in my capes, I will give you a lots of paper for you to draw.." said Puss, cleans Young Kitty's face with his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Uncle Puss.. You were nicer than my old owners.." said Young Kitty, hugging Puss ( probably because she _likes _Puss scent..)

After a few hours of house cleaning (with the help from Puss..mostly Puss..) Young Kitty was finally done cleaning Puss's desk from her drawings, when she saw a photo inside the desk.

"Uncle Puss? Can I ask you something?" asked Young Kitty to Puss, who was just finish cleaning his walls from Young Kitty's draws…

"Sure. Ask me anything.." said Puss.

"Who is this ?" Young Kitty pointing the photo to Puss. Puss was be seen on that photo along with a black fur she- cat. He looks happy in that photo.

Puss was feels confuse about how explaining that photo to Young Kitty. The black fur she-cat that Young Kitty was pointing are actually Kitty herself! The photo was taken a few weeks before Puss and Kitty decided to go their separate ways _alone_…

"You seems very happy with her.." said Young Kitty, still didn't know that she was talking about herself.."Is she your girlfriend?" asked Young Kitty, again didn't realizes that she was talking about herself!

"It was complicated.." said Puss, grab the photo away from Young Kitty. "I supposed to forget about her.." said Puss (actually, he _**never**_ forget about Kitty Softpaws…)

"Oh.. If she come back for you, Do you gonna ask her out?" asked Young Kitty (still didn't know that she was talking about HERSELF!)

Puss smiles at Young Kitty's question. He rubs Young Kitty's head gently, and say..

"Yes.. yes I am…"


	6. Day 14

AUTHOR NOTE: Just one more chapter to go and this fanfic will complete! So, enjoy this well(messed up) made fanfic…

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

Chapter 6: Day 14

"_Just one more day and the magic from River of Youth will wear off and Kitty will turned back into her normal age again.." _thought Puss. 13 days left one more day to go. Puss now already get use with taking care a kitten stuff, like how to be nice with the kitten, how to put them into sleep, although he still need some more practice for bathing a kitten.. Yep, he accidentally causing Young Kitty's eyes got another soap.._**again**_..

"Sorry, Kitty.. It seems like the soap really does likes your eyes..hehehe.." said Puss, jokingly while he wipe away the soap from Young Kitty's eyes

"But, it was hurt really bad…" said Young Kitty, she was still crying in pain, and tries rubs her eyes.

"Kitty, don't rub your eyes with your paws. Try to use a towel.." said Puss, hand over a towel to Young Kitty, because she needs to dry her fur after being awkwardly bathed by Puss..

A few minutes later, after Young Kitty has been fed(a mackerel porridge as her dinner) and has been bathe(in an awkwardly way…) Its time for Young Kitty to go to bed. And as usual, she refuse to go to sleep.

"I don't want to go to sleep now! I'm not tired yet!" yelled Young Kitty, cry out loud..

"But, its almost past your bed time. You will get tired in the morning, if you didn't go to sleep now.." said Puss, try to put Young Kitty to sleep. He knows that Kitty (at her real age…) didn't go to sleep at 9 pm because of her reputation as a famous thief. She usually go to bed at 12 am or at morning days after successfully stole a lot of gold. Puss knows that because he usually never seen Kitty around at morning. He usually seen Kitty at night or midnight. Sometimes he seen Kitty at morning, but that was when she didn't steal any gold or don't want to. Even though Kitty almost always go to sleep at morning, but she always manage to have some _quality time_ together with Puss. Right now, Kitty is a young little kitten. As a kitten, she has to got to sleep at 9 pm because, that was the right time for any children in the world to go to sleep(under 6 or 7 years old..)

"If you don't want to go to sleep right now, I will not accompany you to sleep again.." said Puss, tries to treat Young Kitty and it work!

"No, please don't leave me… " Young Kitty feels that her tears was about to spill any soon. " I don't want to be alone.."

Puss was smiled at this. He actually doesn't want to leave Young Kitty alone, he doesn't have that kind of heart to do that.

"Okay.. as long you promise me to go to sleep when I said so. Deal?" said Puss, rubs gently Young Kitty's head.

"Deal.." said Young Kitty, no longer cry and she was smiling now. Young Kitty yawned, it was the sign that she was tired and wants to go to sleep. After Young Kitty finally falls asleep, Puss caressing Young Kitty gently, make sure he didn't accidentally awakes her.

"_Tomorrow, you will return back to your normal age..And I definitely gonna tell you about what happen with you when you turned into a kitten.."_ thought Puss. Then, he fall asleep too, like Young Kitty does..


	7. Return to Normal Age

AUTHOR NOTE: Here it is, the finale! (final chapter) Read and don't forget to review…

P.S: This chapter will be very short. Sorry for that…

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed…

* * *

Chapter 7 : Return to Normal Age

Puss suddenly awoken from his slumber after hearing a soft moan. The moaning wasn't sounds like a kitten moaning, it's more like a she-cat's..

It was in the middle of the night -or midnight if you prefer- and it was very night for Puss to awake. He looking to the sleeping figure beside him only to find…

..Kitty Softpaws, on her normal age again!

Puss was surprised but, after that he was smiling. He wrapped Kitty with his blanket so she didn't feels cold, and after that he slowly wrapped his paws, hugging Kitty so tightly, making Kitty suddenly awakes.

"Puss? What.. what's happening to me?" asked Kitty, letting her away from Puss.

"I'll tell you at the next morning.." said Puss.

"But, maybe you can tell me now. Since there's plenty of time for us.." said Kitty.

"Okay.. I'll tell you. But, don't mad at me.." said Puss, receiving a nodded from Kitty.

"Well, it all start from.."

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER..

".. and there you have it.." said Puss. Puss already telling Kitty all of the story from when Puss found her-at her young age-soaking wet near the River, Puss trying to take care of her(in the most awkward ways…) and how come all of Puss's black capes was suddenly full with kids drawing. Kitty just stare at Puss in shocked impression.

"I..I really did that?" asked Kitty, stuttering.

"Yep, and all of your screaming at me when you refuses to go to sleep at 9 pm.." said Puss, grinning at Kitty's looks.

"Well, that because I _**never**_ go to sleep at 9 pm, even though I was a little kitten.." said Kitty, grinning at Puss who is now shocked. "Just kidding… "

"You really are return to normal.." said Puss.

"I know.." said Kitty, kissing Puss on the lips. " I do miss you, you know.."

"So do I.." said Puss, returning the kisses to Kitty with such a passion. They continue their kisses into a full make out section and stopped for in need for air..

"It was already midnight.." said Puss, looking to the clock. "What are we going to do now?"

"We can go to sleep immediately so we can wake up early in the morning.." said Kitty, leaning forward to Puss.".. or we can do 'something' since both of us was already at you bed…" said Kitty, stroke Puss's cheek, making him blushed hardly, almost gets nosebleed.

"I like your second option…" said Puss, and starts to making out with Kitty again.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: There you have it! A very weird.. ending? Nah, I'm the worst at making the fanfic's ending.. Please tell me what is your opinion through Review or just simply PM me..


End file.
